Alfas y betas
by Pascuala Son
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE - BAKUSHIMA] Kirishima un beta y Bakugou un alfa ¿Cómo harán que las cosas funcionen? No lo sabían, pero estaban dispuestos a tratar. A pesar de que las cosas no sean tan simples.
1. Capítulo 1

Kirishima observa fijamente el papel entre sus temblorosas manos. No puede ser, debía ser una especie de error.

Aquel papel le estaba demandando toda su atención. El resto del mundo a su alrededor se había disipado, lo único existente eran él y ese tonto papel que no le daba la respuesta que quería. Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo leyera siempre decía lo mismo, el resultado era igual. Su cuerpo y alma estaban inundados por una profunda decepción.

—¿Qué te salió Kirishima?— exclamó de sus amigos desde atrás. El susodicho tiene su propio papel entre sus manos y se asoma por un lado observando con atención el papel de Eijirou leyéndolo. Una vez leyó la única parte que le interesaba del papel dijo emocionado —Beta ¿no es genial?

No, no era para nada genial. Kirishima se hallaba sorprendido por el comentario de su compañero ¿Cómo iba a ser genial ser un beta? Un punto medio no tenía nada de especial.

Aunque tal vez había llevado sus expectativas demasiado arriba. Debía ser positivo debido a que pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber sido un omega.

¡No! No quería conformarse siendo un simple beta ¿Dónde está su esperado resultado como alfa? Haber sido un alfa le hubiera podido cambiado la vida, sería un alfa muy varonil poseedor de una gran fuerza y tal vez hasta un héroe. Sin embargo, era un simple y tonto beta como la mayoría de las personas.

¿Pasaría a la historia como uno más entre muchos sin nadie que lo recordase? No, él no quería ser olvidado. Kirishima quería dejar su huella en este mundo y ser recordado cuando muriese. Aun si fuera por una sola persona.

—Si es genial— responde para evitar hacer un drama innecesario que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Lo sé yo también soy un Beta— dijo mostrando su papel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos chocaron los puños y fueron a ver los resultados del resto del grupo.

...

Kirishima siempre fue un chico común y corriente sin nada especial, pero él quiso destacar para no desaparecer en el olvido. Tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para cambiar, para ir en contra de aquella injusta sociedad y aquel erróneo sistema. Por ende, empezó a actuar como si fuera un alfa.

Cambió su actitud y su apariencia. Entonces fue cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de fingir ser un alfa y comenzará a ser uno, al menos su espíritu era el de uno.

Actualmente, estudia en la UA y está dispuesto a ser todo un héroe. Al principio los héroes eran puros alfas pero con el tiempo han aceptado a héroes betas y hasta omegas!

Está sentado con sus amigos hablando de cualquier cosa en el salón de clase.

—...estábamos subiendo la montaña y llegamos a una parte donde el pasto estaba alto, nos metimos por ahí para poder llegar a...— contaba Kirishima hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Espera ¿Fueron los dos solos para el monte?— pregunto Kaminari con mirada picara en su rostro.

—Ay vale ¿Quién diría que a Kirishima le gustaría hacerlo al aire libre?— agregó Sero burlonamente.

—¿Y con un hombre?— Se les unió Ashido.

¿Por qué sus amigos no podían ser personas serias y normales? Aunque realmente eso era lo que les gustaba de ellos, siempre se la pasaban en grande y podían bromear sobre cualquier tema. La diversión nunca faltaba.

—¿Y qué si lo hiciera?— preguntó el pelirrojo interesado en su respuesta.

—Sería muy conveniente que un sujeto tan bello como tu fuera gay.— dijo Kaminari acariciándole el trasero.

—Cállate— le empujo bromeando y riendo al sentir la mano de su amigo.

—¿Desde cuando eres gay?— cuestionó curioso Sero, conociendo la gran atracción de Kaminari por las mujeres.

—Desde que Kirishima lo es— y le dedicó una sexy mirada al mencionado, lo cual les hizo reír a todos.

Pero en la clase A no todo es sonrisas y bromas, eso queda claro al escuchar una voz ya conocida gritando.

—SHINEE DEKU TEMEE

Aquí vamos otra vez.

Todos en la clase sabían que ese grito significaba problemas y tensión. Katsuki Bakugou, era el alfa más problemático de la clase. Increíblemente territorial y con tendencia a arrebatos violentos.

—Kacchan por favor yo no quise...— decía Midoriya, el único omega masculino en todo el salón.

A pesar de que los omegas también puedan convertirse en héroes hoy en día, eso no significaba que fuera fácil. De hecho, ya por su posición son considerados seres inferiores al resto. Así que se les ponían muchas más trabas que al resto de los estudiantes. Debían esforzarse el doble o hasta el triple, dependiendo de su fuerza e inteligencia.

¿Qué cosa habrá sido esta vez? No importa, de cualquier modo, a Bakugou tan solo la presencia de Izuku le molesta. Por lo cual no es para nada extraño verlo discutiendo con él sin razón aparente.

—Calla estúpido nerd.— dijo a la vez que se empezaba a acercar peligrosamente a Midoriya con una mirada feroz y letal en su rostro. Cualquiera pensaría que iba a matarlo de verdad.

—Cálmate— Todoroki hizo acto de presencia sirviendo de intermediario, pero se sabía que eso no era suficiente para detener a Katsuki. De hecho, que otro alfa se metiera en sus asuntos sólo lograría molestarlo más.

—¡¿Acaso tú también quieres morir?!— exclama el rubio y se arroja sobre Todoroki.

Ahora si hay que separarlos, entre Ojiro y Kirishima agarran a Bakugou para frenar sus peligrosos movimientos. Iida no tardó en llegar con un sermón y así termino la pelea antes de empezar.

...

Es de noche ambos están en el dormitorio, en la cama de Kirishima. Bakugou trata de devorar al beta a besos. La pareja jadeaba, pero, apenas se separaban ya se buscaban para unirse de nuevo. Sus bocas se unían apasionadamente deseando saborear al otro con ansias.

—Eres mío, eres mío, eres mío— repetía Bakugou acercándose más a Kirishima, inhalando el sutil pero delicioso aroma que éste desprendía. Se separó, dejando al otro con ganas de más, para mirarlo a los ojos. —Respóndeme.

Bakugou le dedicó a Kirishima una fría mirada, además, su tono de voz era demandante. Estaba exigiendo una respuesta y si no la recibía inmediatamente habría problemas.

—Sí, soy todo tuyo.— respondió Kirishima con un tono acaramelado y una pequeña sonrisa, entre los brazos de Bakugou.

A pesar de que cuando estaba con sus amigos se sentía como todo un alfa, al lado de Bakugou era como si se volviera un omega sumiso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no era incómodo. En realidad, era todo lo contrario, se encontraban tan a gusto allí. Se sentía una increíble e imperturbable paz en el ambiente que los rodeaba como si del mismísimo cielo se tratase. Ese definitivamente era el mejor lugar en todo el mundo para ambos, aunque mientras estuvieran juntos.

—Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás.— fue Bakugou quien rompió el silencio.

—Estaré contigo por siempre.— respondió Kirishima tranquilamente.

—Eres sólo mío.— Vaya que los alfas eran territoriales.

Ambos habían estado saliendo por un tiempo. A pesar de sus diferencias Kirishima era la única persona a la que había podido llamar amigo y su relación sólo sabía mejorar.

Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos más se enamoraban, pero todo era en privado. Para Bakugou era vergonzoso ser un alfa sin un omega y para Kirishima era muy poco varonil estar bajo la sumisión de Bakugou. Eran muy felices juntos, pero no necesitaban que el mundo lo supiera.

—Por cierto deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con esos idiotas.— suelta Bakugou abruptamente.

—¿Eh?— Kirishima apenas lograr reaccionar.

—Se supone que eres mío y dejas que ellos te toquen como les venga en gana.— dice molesto Bakugou.

Sero, Kaminari y Ashido son alfas, todo lo que Kirishima no puede ser. Pero Bakugou le pone enfermo el solo pensar en que alguno de ellos podría quedarse con su pareja.

—Bakugou ellos sólo son mis amigos, estábamos jugando.— se explica sabiendo a lo que Bakugou se refería, lo estaba celando.

—De todos modos no me quiero arriesgar a que alguno de ellos quiera estar conmigo.

—Hey.— Kirishima le besa suavemente. —Estoy aquí relájate, ni siquiera soy de su tipo. Ellos buscan un omega del cual cuidar.

Bakugou lo mira con mala cara, porque a pesar de que estaba muy claro en que Kirishima era un beta para él siempre sería su omega.

—Me da igual no te quiero ver junto a ellos.— Kirishima era tan perfecto, tan alegre, tan cariñoso ¿Cómo podía estar junto a un bastardo como lo era él? Se preguntaba Bakugou. La sonrisa de Kirishima era tan radiante como el sol.

—Está bien.— termina cediendo Kirishima, a pesar de que esta discusión no tenía sentido. Era estúpido todo esto, pero no quería pelear con Bakugou, arruinaría el ambiente que habían creado.

...

Están Bakugou y Kirishima sentados el uno al lado del otro, es la hora del almuerzo, así que están en la cafetería.

—... el maldito de Deku estaba atravesado en el medio del camino como si él fuera el centro del universo.— hablaba Bakugou mientras el pelirrojo a su lado degustaba su comida.

—Ajá— decía Kirishima, escuchándolo despreciar a Midoriya, a pesar de que no le encuentra sentido al eterno enojo de su pareja en contra de este.

Entonces aparece Kaminari saludando, toma una silla y se sienta al lado de Kirishima —Hola Kirishima, hey Bakugou. Buen provecho.

—Gracias bro— dice Kirishima y toma otra cucharada de comida.

—Hey miren lo que tengo.— llama la atención de la pareja. Él muestra una caja sacudiéndola de un lado al otro. En la portada se lee "Nuevo súper Mario Bros" junto a la imagen de un reconocido fontanero junto a su hermano.

—No puede ser ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes— habla Kirishima con comida en la boca emocionado e intrigado por el nuevo videojuego que tenía su amigo en la mano.

—Lo compre ayer ¿Quieres probarlo cuando salgamos de clase?— pregunta Kaminari con una sonrisa, ya Kirishima está imaginando lo grandioso que debía ser el juego.

—¡Por supuesto!— exclama irradiando alegría y felicidad.

—Tú también puedes venir Bakugou.— invita Kaminari.

—Paso. Tengo cosas que hacer.— responde seco y cortante. Había estado callado todo el rato hasta ahora.

—Oh bueno supongo que será otro día. Nos vemos Kirishima.— Se despide Kaminari y se desvanece tan rápido como apareció.

—Nos vemos— dice Eijirou agitando su mano de un lado a otro como gesto de despedida. Se voltea hacia Bakugou y habla —Oh viejo, hubieras aceptado, he escuchado que ese videojuego es brutal.

—No iré y tú tampoco— le dice Bakugou sin voltear a verlo, con un tono de voz visiblemente molesto.

—¿Estás bromeando? Es el nuevo súper Mario Bros.— Bakugou no decidiría por él. Era su pareja, no su padre.

—Me dijiste que no estarías más con ellos.— era la verdad. El alfa no creía ya Eijirou había olvidado su promesa de anoche solo por un tonto juego.

—Bakugou son mis amigos, no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo.— trató de razonar con él, debido a lo estúpido que era Katsuki si quería que dejara de relacionarse con otros seres vivos porque él sentía celos sin sentido.

—Prefieres estar con esos alfas que conmigo.— dijo decidido, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

Kirishima se preguntaba si de verdad Bakugou lo estaba poniendo a elegir. Por favor, era jodidamente ridículo y difícil. Era como elegir entre su padre y su madre.

—Por favor no seas estúpido. Esto no tiene nada que ver con que sean, o no, alfas. Tú te la pasas pensando en Midoriya y yo no te digo nada.— tenía que haber alguna forma de resolver este asunto tan absurdo. Tal vez haciéndole ver lo irracional que estaba siendo aquella discusión.

—Deku no es más que un pedazo de mierda y es su culpa por creerse superior a pesar de ser un maldito omega—. se sentía insultado sólo por creer que Kirishima pensaba algo así de la basura de Deku.

—Lo ves? Ya estás hablando de nuevo de Midoriya.— la respuesta de Katsuki no ayudó para nada, de hecho se escuchaba más molesto todavía, pero esperaba que ese enojo fuera contra Midoriya y no contra su persona.

—Él no tiene nada que ver.— dice intentando de evitar el tema. Esto no era acerca del nerd ese. Era sobre la mentira de Kirishima ¿Cómo no podía entender que ahora estaba en una relación? Las cosas no podían seguir como antes, ahora tenía pareja y debía darse a respetar. Eijirou debía dejar de pasar todo su tiempo rodeado de alfas idiotas.

—Oh si, sí que tiene. Estás tratándome como un omega, no. Como un objeto, como tu pertenencia.— esta disputa se había vuelto personal. Bakugou estaba completamente equivocado y debía hacerlo cambiar a toda costa, ese era su principal objetivo en ese momento.

—Dijiste que eras mío bastardo ¿Me mentiste acaso?— dice un irascible Bakugou a punto de perder los estribos.

—Bakugou te quiero, pero no soy tu omega. Tengo derecho a estar con mis amigos cada vez que quiera. Si quieres uno puedes ir con Midoriya cuando quieras.— con eso dicho Kirishima se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

—Tch.— chasqueo la lengua con molestia y creó una explosión con su mano derecha airado. El estúpido de Kirishima no entendía nada.

...

Aquella fue la primera discusión seria entre ambos y si en algo estaban de acuerdo es que había sido algo estúpido.

Kirishima al final no fue a probar el juego de Kaminari, fue allí que se dio cuenta de que la paz que le llenaba el alma cuando ambos estaban juntos podía ser tan efímera.

Bakugou se estaba consumiendo en su propia ira todo el resto del día. Su mal humor estaba mucho peor que de costumbre.

Ambos se evitaron a lo largo de toda la jornada escolar. Pero les dolió más en la noche. Acostumbraban verse todas las noches para pasar tiempo juntos, si no se veían en la habitación de Bakugou era en la de Kirishima y, era bastante conveniente que sus habitaciones estuvieran una al lado de la otra.

Estaba bastante entrada la noche y Bakugou no puede dormir, necesitaba a Kirishima a su lado, pero no cedería, él jamás cedería. Así que baja por un vaso de agua, pero mientras camina por los pasillos hasta la cocina algo toma su atención.

Aquel exquisito aroma invadió sus sentidos dejándolo en un estado animal en el que ya no estaba razonando quería descubrir la fuente de aquello que lo estaba volviéndolo loco penetrando tan profundamente en su ser.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que una puerta fue lo único que interfirió en su camino, hizo explotar la cerradura con facilidad y pasó como si fuera su propia habitación.

—¿Kacchan?— pronunció Izuku tembloroso, su celo había llegado y por alguna razón los supresores no funcionaban del todo.

Pero Bakugou se acercaba a él peligrosamente hasta que ya lo tenía contra la pared y presionaba su pierna contra el miembro de Izuku que se empezaba a poner duro.

Se escucha un débil gemido por parte del menor, eso sólo logra excitar al alfa. Deku intenta empujar lejos al otro, pero se encuentra muy débil para poner una verdadera resistencia.

—¿Tratas de librarte de mí? Vaya que eres débil.— dice el alfa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Se agacha lentamente para susurrarle al oído Te haré mío esta noche.

La cara del omega demuestra el pánico que le hace sentir las palabras del hombre encima de él. En ese instante el rubio procede a morder su oreja, empieza a bajar hacia su cuello con rústicos besos. Sus manos exploran el cuerpo de Izuku el cual no puede evitar dejarse tocar debido a su celo. Su ansia de tener sexo desesperadamente trata de dominarlo.

Katsuki arroja a Izuku contra el suelo. Le da una lamida al cuello del otro haciéndolo estremecer instantáneamente. Hace que su mano se introduzca en el pantalón de Midoriya acariciando su abertura que ya estaba muy mojada, el omega no hace más que gemir.

—¿Te gusta verdad?— las mejillas de Izuku están ardiendo y al sentir a Bakugou presionando uno de sus dedos contra su ano cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

—D-Déjame, p-por favor.— suplica con los ojos llorosos. Izuku estaba tan mojado que no necesitaba ser preparado.

Bakugou se deshizo fácilmente de la ropa del omega y la suya, dejando a un sonrojado e indefenso Izuku frente a él.

Ahora que la ropa ya no les estaba estorbando las cosas sólo mejorarían para el mayor. Las manos del rubio se clavaron sobre los glúteos del contrario sintiendo su suave piel. Tomó la parte trasera de los muslos del otro y su extensión entró en él de una sola estocada.

Midoriya se ahoga con su propio aire —¡Aagh!— se quejó al sentir a Bakugou dentro de él pero mientras más se movía se sentía mejor y hasta satisfactorio a pesar de que su conciencia lo carcomía con el pensamiento de que aquello está mal.

El calor, el anhelo, sus cuerpos se hacen uno en aquel ajetreo donde ambos están cegados por sus instintos.

Bakugou marcaba un ritmo acelerado que los llevaba a ambos al límite de la locura. Pronto los gemidos de Izuku se hicieron escuchar en toda la habitación, resonando contra las paredes.

El alfa metió sus dedos en la boca del omega para callar sus gemidos. Aquello era inefable.

—¡Ahh-ngh!— Izuku gimió al correrse, su rostro parecía descompuesto con los ojos en blanco y un hilo de saliva escapando de sus labios.

No le faltaba nada a Bakugou para correrse también puesto que fue en ese instante que el nudo de su miembro se hinchó uniendo a ambos. Aquello tomó al omega desprevenido, empezó a gimotear. Le dolía. El semen de Katsuki llenó a Deku, haciéndolo gritar hasta quedar inconsciente.

Una vez el nudo de Bakugou vuelve a su estado normal, este sale y se tira al suelo un momento cansado. Él mira el cuerpo de Deku y el suyo mismo desnudo. Entonces es que recupera su juicio y su razón.

Sus ojos se abren como platos al pensar en lo que verdaderamente representan sus sucios y bajos actos. Se forma un nudo en su garganta y le falta el aire.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar de aquel modo? Igual que un animal ¿Qué le voy a decir a Kirishima ahora? ¿Cómo siquiera podría mirarlo a los ojos? No puedo ¡No puedo! He defraudado su confianza al abandonarme a mis instintos. Soy una mierda. Se suponía que yo era su alfa y aquí estoy con el estúpido de Deku. No puede ser, yo... ¡Joder él tenía razón! Lo he engañado con un maldito omega.

Una corriente de pensamientos se revolvía en su cabeza, siendo incapaz de procesarlos todos, pero llegando a la misma conclusión.

La había cagado monumentalmente.

Entonces recordó algo y empezó a observar a Deku frenéticamente. Ah, era un alivio que no lo había marcado, pero ¡¿Y si lo había preñado?! Era obvio que el peliverde estaba en su celo y cuando los omegas entraban en celo se hacían mucho más fértiles. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Había cometido un error irreparable, pero después de una hora en el suelo sintiéndose arrepentido llegó a una conclusión.

Ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse. Así que como pudo se levantó, se vistió y fue hasta su habitación dejando allí a Deku dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

El día siguiente Izuku no asistió a clase, su celo era algo agotador, sin contar la vergonzosa noche que había pasado.

Katsuki estaba muy diferente, había pasado todo el día callado y pensativo, no podía perdonarse por lo que hizo. Evitó cualquier tipo de contacto social, no quería hablar ni estar con nadie. Sólo deseaba estar solo, estaba demasiado deprimido.

Ahora han acabado las clases, el rubio camina por el pasillo directo a su habitación para sumergirse en su soledad.

—¡Bakugou!— apareció Todoroki detrás de él, completamente cabreado. Estaba irreconocible no se le había visto de aquel modo desde el festival deportivo. —¿Qué has hecho desgraciado?

Bakugou se tensó al escucharlo, sólo quería estar solo ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Supuso que alguien como él no merecía nada.

Sin embargo, no respondió, se quedó en silencio. Probablemente el llorón y quejica de Deku lo había acusado con Todoroki como un bebé que no es capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y necesita que su madre venga a encargarse de sus asuntos, eso le daba náuseas. No obstante, sabía que todo esto sucedió en primer lugar porque él mismo no había podido controlarse.

Todoroki caminó hacia él amenazadoramente y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con toda su fuerza —¿No piensas decir nada?— alzaba la voz, eso no era nada usual en él, siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien bastante tranquilo pero estaba fuera de sí.

Bakugou continuaba en silencio mientras Todoroki lo veía a los ojos esperando algún tipo de respuesta, algo que le dijera que no era cierto. Pero no decía nada, tenía la mirada baja lo cual lo hacía verse mucho más culpable.

—Desgraciado.— Todoroki lo haría arrepentirse de sus actos, haría que Bakugou deseara nunca haber nacido. Su mano se transformó en un puño desbordante de furia, el cual no tardó en dirigir hacia el rubio presionando contra su rostro. Lo golpeó liberando toda su fuerza, a la vez que soltaba su agarre de la camisa de Bakugou.

El chico del quirk explosivo fue obligado a retroceder con la fuerza del impacto.

Sabía que se merecía el golpe que había recibido. Había traicionado a Kirishima. Pero su orgullo tenía un límite y no dejaría que Todoroki lo golpeara como se le diera la gana.

Bakugou levantó el rostro y le ofreció una mirada decidida que le decía "Acércate si te atreves". Pero a Todoroki no le asustaba ni un poco, por lo se le lanzo encima a atacar nuevamente gritando.

Haciendo uso de su quirk Bakugou chamusco los puñetazos de Todoroki, el cual no le prestaba atención a su defensa abrumado por la necesidad de atacar. Su mitad de hielo liberaba una brisa fría que pudiera absorber el calor de las explosiones mientras lanzaba tanto puñetazos como patadas que eran rápidamente interceptadas por Bakugou.

El sonido de las explosiones no pasa desapercibido y aparece Shoji intentando averiguar el por qué tanto ruido, porque a pesar de que Bakugou podía ser un compañero de piso ruidoso normalmente no lo era tanto.

Al ver a Bakugou peleando con Todoroki decidió interferir colocándose en el medio para separarlos, hizo duplicados de sus brazos para mantenerlos bien agarrados y haciendo un duplicado de su boca para agregar.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Todoroki! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Ese desgraciado debe pagar por lo que hizo.

—Si Aizawa-sensei los ve tendrán graves problemas.

—No me importa.

¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos? se preguntaba Shoji realmente confundido por las acciones de ambos.

Definitivamente parecía que ambos hubieran cambiado de cuerpo, puesto que Todoroki intentaba soltar el agarre de Shoji mientras que Bakugou permanecía tranquilo y callado, era muy extraño todo esto.

—Él va a pagar por lo que hizo. Lo tomó sin su consentimiento, aprovechándose de su condición. Eres un maldito desgraciado Bakugou ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

A pesar de que no lo demostraba a Katsuki le herían todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Todoroki en contra suya, no tanto por lo que el bastardo mitad-mitad quería decir con ella sino por lo que significaban para él. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de luchar contra él, hoy no.

Lo que le pudiera pasar era su responsabilidad y estaba dispuesto a afrontar las cosas dando la cara. No obstante, lo que pudiera pasar no lo agobiaba.

Él era un Alfa, estaba en la cima y las leyes lo ayudarían a él. Deku tampoco le preocupaba puesto que parecía haber estado disfrutándolo el muy desgraciado. No sabía que le molestaba tanto a Todoroki como Alfa debería entender, sin embargo, mucho menos le importaban los sentimientos de ese bastardo. Si llegaba a tener un hijo, lo cual era bastante probable a su parecer, no le quedaba de otra que hacerse cargo del pequeño mocoso después de todo era su responsabilidad y de nadie más.

Lo único que le molestaba era el sentimiento de traición hacia Kirishima, el cual apretujaba su corazón sin piedad. Ese sentimiento no lo dejaba descansar.

—¿Puedes soltarme por favor?— le pregunta Bakugou a Shoji cansado. El de los tentáculos se queda sorprendido por un momento mientras Todoroki sigue forcejeando No haré nada.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, el rubio fue soltado.

—¡Shoji!— chilla Todoroki molesto —Déjame.

—Cuando te calmes lo haré.— respondió

Katsuki cumplió lo que dijo, se fue caminando a su habitación ignorando la escena detrás suyo. Después de cerrar la puerta se detuvo a meditar lo que había pasado por un momento.

—Vaya mierda...

No quería pensar sobre el tema, decidió ignorarlo. Tenía tarea que hacer, adelantará aquello.

...

Bakugou está en su escritorio, en su habitación. Intenta hacer su tarea, pero no logra concentrarse del todo debido a su pelea con el bastardo mitad-mitad hace unos momentos atrás.

Seguir pensando en ella era una completa estupidez. Lo que ya había sucedido no podía ser cambiado.

Alguien toca suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio, antes de que el alfa pudiera responder, esta se abre un poco revelando a Kirishima asomado por una brecha entre la pared y la puerta.

—Hey ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunta con timidez.

Mierda.

No puede ser. Era el peor momento para que el pelirrojo apareciera. El alfa sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un instante y luego cayera hasta sus pies, como si todo en su cabeza se cayera a pedazos. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de ser tragado por la tierra, de ser invisible como Hagakure, de encogerse hasta no poder ser visto por nadie. No quería ver a Kirishima. A menos, no ahora.

—Oye de verdad siento lo que dije, yo no quise...— empieza a hablar disculpándose. Lentamente se abría paso por la habitación del otro.

El beta había estado pensando en que su discusión no había tenido ni el más mínimo ápice de lógica. Bakugou era demasiado posesivo, pero él también dijo cosas que no quería decir.

—Aléjate.— soltó el del quirk explosivo sin pensar. A pesar de que no solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones normalmente, en este momento estaba bastante agitado. Él no estaba listo para encarar a Kirishima. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

Siguió con la vista fija en el cuaderno frente a él. Ni siquiera se volteó para ver a Eijirou, no podía.

—Espera necesito ha...— el beta intentó razonar con el alfa.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— exclama con fuerza golpeando sus las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa, interrumpiendo a Eijirou.

Kirishima se siente inseguro de cómo actuar, así que decide dejar que sus acciones hablen por él.

Da un paso hacia adelante. Respira profundo dejando escapar un suspiro y busca en su bolsillo.

—Intentaré pasar menos tiempo con ellos y más contigo. No dejaré que me toquen si eso no te gusta.— entonces lo llamó necesitaba su atención. —Hey, mírame por favor.

Sus ojos se aliaron con su curiosidad y le fueron infieles. Volteo por una milésima de segundo y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Tenía una caja con píldoras en la mano y no eran cualquier medicamento al azar. Eran estimulantes, como los supresores, pero con el efecto contrario, funcionaban como afrodisíacos.

—Seré tu omega, pero por favor no te molestes conmigo. dijo con determinación. Quería estar junto a su alfa de nuevo.

Bakugou se quedó en blanco por un momento ¿Kirishima había comprado eso por él? Estaba completamente enternecido por el gesto. Definitivamente el pelirrojo era increíble, lo amaba demasiado.

Pero era por eso que no se lo merecía. Kirishima había ido en busca de aquella cosa tan caro mientras él lo traicionaba con un omega.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? ¿Haber estado tan ciego? Tenía una mina de oro junto a él y había ido a follar con la mierda de Deku. Maldecía sus instintos una y otra vez.

Kirishima había ido en busca de aquella cosa tan cara mientras él lo traicionaba con un omega.

—No.— dice Bakugou con la voz baja.

—¿Eh? Creo haber oído mal.— Kirishima negaba cualquier indicativo de que su plan para reconciliarse no funcionaba. Su cerebro simplemente no lo procesaba.

—No Kirishima. Lo nuestro NO funciona, yo necesito un omega de verdad no alguien que finja serlo, así que quiero que te alejes todo lo que puedas de mí y nunca vuelvas.— desea mantener alejado a Kirishima, no quiere herirlo, puesto que ha fallado como alfa, ya no merece nada.

En realidad, no quiere decirle esas cosas. Le duele ver a Kirishima mal, pero sabe que es por su bien.

Kirishima no da crédito a lo que oye, las palabras de Bakugou lo atraviesan como una daga cortante y ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Yo...

—¡Lárgate de mí vista!— Bakugou se levantó de la silla y ordenó gritando con impaciencia aun sin mirarlo. No sabe cuánto más puede soportar. En cualquier momento, tarde o temprano, cederá. Cuando eso ocurra Eijirou sabrá toda la verdad, pero mientras viva no dejará que él la sepa, no es correcto arruinarle la vida agarrándolo a su lado.

Kirishima por su parte sigue anonadado por las palabras de Bakugou, pero es incapaz de irse. Puesto que sabe que una vez que cruce aquella puerta las cosas no volverán a ser iguales.

—¡Si he hecho algo mal puedo arreglarlo! ¡Puedo cambiar! Por favor Bakugou...— suplica desesperadamente buscando alguna señal en los ojos del contrario de broma o engaño, pero no encontraba nada que no fuera frialdad.

Al rubio se le retuerce el corazón al ver a Kirishima así, sin embargo, se mantiene firme. Lo empuja hacia atrás incitándole a que salga del lugar.

—¿Qué parte de NO es la que no entiendes?

—Debe haber algo que pueda...

—Vete.— dice claramente para que el beta pudiera entender el mensaje finalmente, a la vez que se acerca más obligando al contrario a retroceder.

—Yo...

—Lo nuestro ha terminado.— Aquellas palabras marcaron su fin. —Aléjate de mí.

El alfa es obligado a usar la voz con él, siempre que puede lo evita pero necesita tener al que fue su pareja lejos y se está quedando sin opciones ya que el pelirrojo es terriblemente testarudo.

A pesar de que la voz del rubio no tiene el mismo efecto en un beta que en un omega, la orden se cumplió. Kirishima abandonó la habitación.

Apenas el otro se fue Katsuki sintió como si su corazón se rompiera ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber engañado a alguien tan maravilloso? Aquellas preguntas rondaban su mente constantemente. Le dolió demasiado lo que acababa de hacer, pero era necesario, o tal vez no lo era y sólo quería huir de sus errores como un cobarde.

No podía pensar en nada, sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en tinieblas, atrapados en una profunda depresión.

Era débil. Le daba asco admitirlo, no obstante, lo era. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Todo esto sería algo con lo que cargaría sólo él.

Empezó a golpear su pared, necesitaba liberar todos sentimientos negativos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza y no lo dejaban descansar ni siquiera un momento.

Su alma acumulaba demasiado odio y necesitaba deshacerse de él de alguna forma. Odio por no haber sido capaz de controlarse, odio hacia él mismo.

En ese momento se odiaba, se odiaba con tanta fuerza que disfrutaba hacerse sangrar mientras que en la pared se formaban cicatrices de un corazón roto.

Esa noche Bakugou no durmió.

...

Kirishima regreso a su habitación, sus pies lo habían guiado de forma automática hasta ella puesto que todo su entorno, su realidad; se habían esfumado.

Parece un zombie, muerto por dentro pero su cuerpo todavía se mueve. No piensa en nada y a la vez piensa en todo. Abre la puerta y se golpea el hombro contra esta al pasar, pero no le importa. Nada de lo que pase a su alrededor le importa en su cabeza una pregunta se repite sin parar.

¿Por qué?

Cayó en su cama como una piedra, sin ni siquiera molestarse en encender la luz ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿En qué momento todo terminó tan mal? Quería ir a arreglar las cosas y todo acabó muchísimo peor.

Nada de lo que había sucedido tenía sentido alguno. Tal vez era su culpa por no ser un omega, tal vez no era suficientemente bueno para Bakugou.

No era un omega. No podían tener hijos, él no secretaba lubricante natural, no tenía un fuerte aroma que lo atraerá, no podía ser marcado, no podían crear un nido.

¿Era en serio todo iba a terminar allí? ¿Habían pasado tantas cosas por nada? Se sentía frustrado, de verdad no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Kirishima no sabía qué hacer. No podía ir a rogarle a Bakugou, eso era muy poco varonil, sólo le quedaba afrontar la decepcionante realidad.

Sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil fragmentos, quería vomitar, las lágrimas quemaban en el borde de sus ojos al pensar en Bakugou, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Su mundo, al igual que su corazón, se caía a pedazos y no veía luz o esperanza alguna. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto sólo fuera una terrible pesadilla, quería a Bakugou a su lado. Lo amaba con demasiada fuerza y todo era porque era un estúpido beta ¡Maldición!

Una lágrima salvaje se escapa y corre por su mejilla ¿Cómo podía hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento tan amargo que nacía en su pecho? Bakugou no lo quería más. Se sentía como basura.

Aquella noche fue infinita

...

—Viejo ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta Kaminari viendo con seriedad a la persona frente a él.

—¿A qué te refieres?— responde Kirishima confundido por la pregunta de su amigo esperando que no estuviera hablando de lo que creía.

—No finjas, no eres el mismo de siempre.— dijo. Era obvio que algo le sucedía. Nunca había visto a Kirishima tan desanimado, parecía ausente.

El beta no podía creer que era tan evidente como para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Su separación con Bakugou le dolía, sin embargo, no quería involucrarlos.

—Nada, estoy bien.— respondió sonriendo. Pero no se veía como solía ser normalmente, era una sonrisa cansada.

Kaminari no cree ni una de las palabras que salen de la boca de su amigo. Pero se resigna, si Kirishima no quiere decirle nada no lo obligará a decirle. Se preocupaba por él, pero forzarlo a hablar de lo que sucedía no era la manera correcta de actuar. Todo sucedería en el momento indicado o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba. De todas formas el rubio prefería enfocarse en buscar una forma de animarlo.

—Quieres venir con nosotros al karaoke?— pregunta señalando hacia donde están Ashido y Sero.

—No gracias.— simplemente se limita a responder Kirishima. No quiere salir con nadie, no quiere ver a nadie. Lo único que quiere es estar solo, él sabe que la tristeza no podía ser eterna. En algún momento tenía que superar todo esto.

Tú te lo pierdes. se resigna Kaminari.

...

Kirishima trató de seguir con su vida, pero Katsuki se colaba entre sus pensamientos con demasiada frecuencia y se deprimía con facilidad.

Soñaba que seguía con él.

En ocasiones se quedaba mirándolo en clases imaginando que podría pasar por su mente hasta que sonaba el timbre y se percataba de que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho el profesor.

...

—Kirishima la prima de Sero hará una fiesta, prepárate para esta noche.— le dijo Ashido alegre.

—Gracias Ashido, pero no tengo ganas.— respondió. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para Kirishima rechazar invitaciones de sus amigos.

—No te pregunté si querías ir. Vas a asistir quieras o no.— explicó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Pero...

—Vamos, has estado muy distante todos estos días. Diviértete un poco.— no quería escuchar la misma excusa por parte de Kirishima. Ella lo mira a los ojos tratando de entender que pasaba por su cabeza, pero por más que lo intentara su quirk no le permitía la lectura de mentes ajenas a la suya.

Él lo pensó y en realidad Mina tenía razón, no podía estar triste para siempre. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Rápidamente cayó la noche sobre ellos.

Sero, Ashido y Kirishima van de camino a la fiesta. Los tres lucen unas buenas pintas y están listos para la diversión. El chico alfa lleva unas cuantas cervezas que compraron entre todos para llevar al lugar.

─Oh esto si es una fiesta.─ exclama Mina al abrir la puerta. Era una casa llena de adolescentes bailando y bebiendo, luces, música. ¿Qué más necesitaban?

Pasan al interior de la casa. El pelinegro deposita las cervezas en una cava.

Entonces se les acerca una chica bastante atractiva. Ella era alta y tenía un largo cabello negro.

─¿Qué hay Hanta?─ realizo un saludo de manos con el chico del quirk de cinta como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ella se veía un par de años mayor a ellos.

─Todo bien.─ respondió y procedió a presentarla a sus amigos. ─Chicos ella es mi prima, Ari.

─Disfruten la fiesta.─ dijo simplemente y sacudiendo su mano en el aire, salió.

─Discúlpenla.─ tomó unas latas y se las ofreció. ─¿Quieren?

─Sí que sí.─ exclamó con ánimo Mina, casi arrancando la lata de la mano de Sero.

─¿Qué hay de ti Kirishima?─ preguntó al verlo algo distante. Joder, había que buscar una forma de subirle el ánimo.

─No, gracias.─ respondió como de costumbre.

─Vamos no seas así. La fiesta no empieza hasta que el alcohol invada nuestro sistema.─ Ashido lo incito a beber. Ya estaba cansada de la actitud del beta ¿Qué había pasado con su actitud de estudiante de la UA? Ni siquiera en sus días de secundaria estaba tan soso.

─Bueno supongo que una no hará daño.─ dijo y tomó una de la cava. No podía discutir con ellos y más cuando sabía que sólo querían ayudar. A pesar de que parecían no entender que él sólo quería estar tranquilo.

Están los tres bebiendo ahora. Se instalan en una mesa a charlar cerca de la entrada, dejando que el retumbar del ritmo de la música a través de las paredes junto al licor se empiecen a meter en sus cuerpos.

─Que raro que no vino Kaminari.─ agrega Kirishima conociendo lo mucho que le gustan estas fiestas al del quirk eléctrico.

─Él dijo que llegaría más tarde.─ explicó Sero.

─¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen bebiendo sin mí?─ aparece Denki lleno de vigor con los brazos levantados como si fuera un campeón. Más atrás le sigue Jirou despacio mirando hacia el suelo.

─Hablando del rey de Roma.─ susurra Ashido.

─Lo bueno se hace esperar y miren a quien traje conmigo.─ dice y extiende sus brazos hacia su compañera en esta velada, una omega.

─¡Kyouka!─ saluda la pelirrosa muy animada al verla dándole un abrazo ─¿Quién diría que nos honrarías con tu presencia?

─¿Cómo están chicos?─ saluda en voz muy baja. Ella se ve tímida y algo incómoda.

─Bien, aquí calentando las cosas.─ respondió la chica alfa con una enorme sonrisa.

─Toma.─ Sero le pasa una lata de cerveza a Kaminari. ─¿Quieres Jirou?

─Tal vez luego.─ responde con la mirada hacia abajo. Era bien conocido que a los omegas les suele incomodar lugares llenos de gente, comenzando por la discriminación que suele haber hacia ellos. Así que los demás tratan de ser amables con ella tratando de ponerse desde su punto de vista.

Kirishima, por otro lado, lleva toda la conversación centrado en su bebida. Olvidaba lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo con el alcohol adentro. Al acabarse decide tomar otra lata de la cava.

Cuando se da cuenta está solo, sus amigos habían migrado a la pista de baile y otras zonas de la casa. Pero a Eijirou no le molesta. Se desconecta del mundo que le rodea, escucha la música y se dedica a beber por un buen rato.

─¿Quieres bailar?─ le preguntan al pelirrojo de la cicatriz sobre el ojo sacándolo de su mundo. Entonces aterriza, es una chica esbelta, cuyo cabello son tentáculos. Tiene afilados ojos negros, pero sin embargo su expresión es simpática.

Kirishima duda por un momento, pero no tiene nada que perder. Ya estaba allí, supuso que al menos debía divertirse un poco.

─Vamos.─ responde con una sonrisa dejando su cerveza a medio beber en una mesa.

Ella lo toma de la mano y tira de esta, haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Conduciendo al beta hasta la improvisada pista de baile. -Por cierto, me llamo Yoshiko.

─Kirishima Eijirou.─ responde él presentándose ante la chica que parecía bastante agradable.

Una vez en la pista ambos no hacen más que mover sus cuerpos juntos sincronizados en una danza compartida al ritmo de la música con muchos adolescentes haciendo lo mismo que ellos a su alrededor.

Ambos bailan, bailan y bailan. Las canciones suenan, la gente pasa y ellos bailan durante un largo rato. Entonces aparece Ari, la prima de Sero.

─Chicos, por allá vamos a jugar verdad o reto. Pueden venir si quieren.─ avisa señalando a una puerta al final.

─¡Vayamos!─ exclama con la emoción de una niña pequeña al entrar en una dulcería, la pareja de baile de Eijirou.

El pelirrojo no pudo negarse ante aquella ternura de persona que era, sólo se deja llevar sin pensar en nada. Esta noche era para disfrutar.

Van a sentarse a jugar, ven a un par de chicos sentados en el suelo. Al final estaban Ari, Sero, Ashido, tres chicos que desconocía, Yoshiko y Kirishima.

El pelirrojo se preguntó por un momento por el del quirk eléctrico. Lo vio afuera de aquella habitación junto a Jirou en una mesa.

Llego finalmente la hora en la que el juego diera inicio. La botella giraba y giraba en el medio del circulo de adolescentes. Al detenerse señala a...

─Hanta ¿verdad o reto?─ pregunta Ari con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

─Verdad.─ ¿Qué tanto daño podía hacer?

─Di el nombre de la persona que te gusta.─ Podía ser muy malo.

─Ah ¿qué?

─Tú me oíste. Tienes que responder, es obligatorio.─ Sero susurro algo inentendible como respuesta. ─No te oigo.

─Kendo.─ dijo finalmente de mala gana.

─Wow.─ exclamó Ashido sorprendida.

─Ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido decir nada.─ exclamó el alfa casi gritando apenado por su confesión.

─Descuida, es la primera regla de este juego.─ dice uno de los amigos de Ari haciendo girar el recipiente de alcohol vacío que estaba en el centro del círculo.

Señalaba a dos chicos, fue reto. Uno de ellos se quedó en ropa interior después de eso.

─Vaya esto se está poniendo intenso.─ dice Yoshiko viendo de arriba a abajo al chico sin ropa.

Ella tomó la punta de la botella y la impulso con la fuerza suficiente para que esta retomara sus giros y vueltas otra vez.

─¿Verdad o reto?─ le preguntó Ashido a Yoshiko.

─Reto.─ respondió como si incitara a Mina a que se pusiera creativa.

─Te reto a beber todo el tiempo que Kirishima pueda aguantar la respiración.

─Trato hecho.─ respondió ella como si pudiera con cualquier reto que le impusieran y fue a buscar algo de beber.

─¿Por qué yo?─ pregunto el pelirrojo.

─Sólo hazlo viejo.─ dijo el chico en ropa interior.

Y al final ella estuvo casi dos minutos bebiendo sin parar, fue una eternidad. Eijirou pensó en rendirse para que ella no saliera completamente borracha, pero rendirse no es cosa de hombres.

Ahora la botella apunta a Ari, la cual elige verdad.

─¿Cuál es el lugar más loco donde has follado?

─El lavabo del baño de un bar.─ responde sin titubear.

La botella vuelve a girar después de aquella inesperada confesión. Esta vez señalaba a uno de los amigos de Ari.

─Cuenta alguna fantasía sexual.

─Tentacle, siempre he querido probarlo.─ miró a Yoshiko de forma sexy.

Jugaron por un buen rato, pasando por retos locos y preguntas privadas "Hazle un corazón con la lengua en el abdomen", "Si tuvieras que acostarte con alguien aquí ¿con quién lo harías?"

Los retos y preguntas fueron intensificando su nivel mientras más jugaban.

─Te reto a que beses a Kendo.─ dice finalmente Ari a Hanta.

Para desgracia de Sero, Kendo estaba en la fiesta. Su prima podía ser un demonio cuando se lo proponía. Kirishima ni siquiera había visto a Itsuka en toda la noche, pero la vio en la pista de baile cuando su amigo fue a por ella.

El alfa tenía que cumplir con el reto ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo si no lo hacía? Se acercó con el corazón latiendo a mil. Los chicos que jugaban observaban todas sus acciones escondidos desde lejos. Él dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar. Ahora ella estaba sonrojada. Frente a frente, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros. Los nervios carcomían a Sero, cerró los ojos con fuerza y simplemente lo hizo.

Fue un beso rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaban. Un piquito.

No obstante, el retado se quedó hablando con la chica que había besado recién, no daba señales de volver a la habitación donde estaban jugando.

─Supongo que se quedará por allá.─ dice uno de los amigos de Ari y hace que la botella de vueltas.

Esta ronda termina bastante sexy con sexo oral entre dos chicos que desconocía. Eso ponía incómodo a Kirishima, pero tenía que admitir que lo calentaba. Esto hace que inicie un nuevo nivel en el juego.

La botella que alguna vez tuvo alcohol vuelve a girar y al detenerse señala por un lado a un chico y a Mina.

─¿Verdad o reto?─ pregunta como de costumbre.

─Reto.─ en este punto sabía que el alcohol podía traicionarla y hacer que revelará alguna intimidad por lo que prefería los retos que probaban sus agallas.

─Te reto a pasar siete minutos en el cielo con Yoshiko.─ el muchacho pensó un poco hasta que finalmente habló. Dejando a Ashido sorprendida.

─Ven vamos.─ dice la chica de los tentáculos parada a su lado. Le sonríe ya ebria, le toma la mano y tropezándose llegan hasta un armario. La de la piel rosa simplemente se dejó llevar, de todos modos, pudo haber sido peor.

Yoshiko y Mina desaparecieron tras la puerta del closet. La botella señalo esta vez a Ari y uno de sus amigos, ambos terminaron besuqueándose.

Kirishima al percatarse que sólo quedaban personas manoseándose abandono aquella habitación, bastante incómodo por lo que estaba presenciando. Supone que el juego había terminado.

Se levanta para ir a beber un rato. Ya no quiere estar ahí. Toma una cerveza de las que trajeron y la lleva directo a sus labios. Al ver su alrededor puede ver gente manoseándose en la pista de baile y hasta a Kaminari besarse con Jirou.

Se sentía tan solo. Si tan solo Bakugou estuviera allí ¿Se estarían besando ellos también? Ni idea, el rubio podía ser impredecible en ocasiones. Ah cuanto extrañaba los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, eran tan toscos pero apasionados. Amaba el sabor de su boca. Sin darse cuenta termina con sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Las calientes palmas de las manos del poseedor del quirk explosivo recorriendo su cuerpo de forma rústica y posesiva. No, no quiere pensar más en el rubio. Bebe como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no las saboreaba, sólo se las tragaba.

Sus dientes se habían insensibilizado, el alcohol quemaba de forma placentera al pasar por su garganta. Se empieza a poner caliente una vez más. Manosea él mismo imaginando que esta junto a Bakugou hasta que apenado se percata de sus acciones decide ir de regreso a casa. Entonces se encuentra con Sero.

─Viejo, Kendo es maravillosa.─ dice picado por la flecha de cupido.

─Ni siquiera sabía que hablabas con ella.─ confiesa el chico con la capacidad de endurecerse arrastrando las palabras. En realidad, no la conocía mucho. Sabía que era de la clase B y amiga de Tetsutetsu, pero eran muy pocas las veces que habían interactuado entre ellos durante todos sus años en la UA.

─No tienes que saber todo de mí. Ella me invitó a ir por un café hace un tiempo y el resto es historia. ¿Qué haces tan solo?─ pregunta Sero.

─El juego terminó algo subido de tono.─ respondió hipando.

─Oh te entiendo. ¿Y Kaminari?

─Ni idea.

Entonces llega una aspirante a héroe bien conocida por ambos.

─Hey ¿dónde estaban? Los estuve buscando.─ se les une Ashido quien se resbala y casi se cae.

Si no fuera porque Sero la atrapó en sus brazos justo a tiempo, ella se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con el suelo. Se notaba que al igual que Kirishima, había bebido lo suficiente.

Mina y Sero se vieron las caras por un momento. Ambos se echaron a reír. No estaban muy seguros de la razón por la que se estaban riendo con tantas ganas, pero simplemente disfrutaban de esta como un efecto secundario del alcohol.

El beta se les unió en la risa, puesto que era bastante contagiosa. Los tomó a ambos por los hombros.

En ese momento, el alcohol lo golpeo con fuerza, traicionándolo. Haciendo que lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo sus sentimientos se habían encontrado y al no ser capaz de tratar con ellos simplemente salieron a la luz.

─¿Kirishima qué sucede?─ preguntó Ashido al verlo.

Eijirou dejó salir todo el dolor de su alma. Extrañaba a Bakugou, lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero al terminar de llorar gracias al apoyo de sus amigos se sintió liberado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Al final, los tres terminan ebrios hablando de tonterías hasta la madrugada, se divierten a su estilo entre amigos, sin necesidad de nada ni nadie.

Al día siguiente Kirishima tiene una resaca terrible, no obstante, desde entonces está más animado.

Pasa el tiempo y entiende que si Bakugou no lo quiere a su lado no debe perseguirlo porque a pesar de todo aun lo ama. Por encima de todo Kirishima quiere que Bakugou sea feliz, incluso si debe dejarlo ir.


End file.
